Your Beauty
by purinsudroid
Summary: "Apa alasanmu bermain tennis, Hiyoshi?" Hiyoshi-centeric fic. One shot. 1024. Mungkin slight BL tapi sesungguh saya gak niat bikin BL walau saya suka #udah. RnR please w No blame


Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi sensei. Saya hanya memiliki plot fict yang maji absurd ini

Warning: OOC maybe? Typo(s). Slight BL 8D Tapi gak ada maksud nulis BL kok. Oh well kalo emang ada berarti itu berasal dari alam bawah sadarku

Rating: K+ (maybe? #gaplok)

* * *

_purinsudroid presented_

**Your Beauty**

* * *

_Apa tujuan mu bermain tennis, Hiyoshi?_

* * *

"Game set, won by Atobe! 6-0!" ujar refree diakhir pertandingan

Hiyoshi memasang wajah kesal sembari berjalan mendekati Atobe. Sementara sang buchou hanya menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Mungkin lain kali, Hiyoshi." ujar Atobe sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Hiyoshi mendecak kecil. Ia menyalami tangan Atobe dengan sedikit kasar kemudian kembali melepasnya. Ia membalik badannya dan berjalan kearah Ootori yang tengah pemanasan.

"Ootori, jadi lawanku." kata Hiyoshi

"Ee?" respon Ootori. "Tapi kau baru saja bertandingan dengan Atobe-san, 'kan?"

Hiyoshi melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Lalu?"

Ootori mengusap sebutir peluh yang turun melintasi pipi temannya itu. "Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak." jawab Hiyoshi cepat sambil menepis tangan Ootori dengan halus.

Ootori menghela nafas. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menuruti apa kata temannya yang keras kepala itu.

"Hiyoshi!"

Yang namanya dipanggil segera memutar badannya, kearaah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan tiba-tiba di hadapannya sudah ada sebuah papan jalan yang melayang. Dengan tangkas Hiyoshi menangkap papan jalan itu dan melirik orang yang melempar benda itu padanya. Rupanya Atobe.

"Kau bebas latihan." kata Atobe.

Hiyoshi dan Ootori memasang wajah bingung. Atobe tidak pernah membebas latihan-kan satu pun anggotanya.

"Sekarang kerjakan tugas mu sebagai court manager." lanjut sang buchou sambil lalu

Hiyoshi hanya bisa kembali memasang wajah kesal.

* * *

_"Aku ingin mengalahkan Atobe-buchou."_

* * *

Hiyoshi memperhatikan kesepuluh court di depannya. Tugasnya sebagai court manager adalah mengamati dan mengatur segala sesuatu yang ada di atas court. Tapi tugas utamanya adalah mengamati perkembangan semua anggota Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Club. Atobe mempercayakan posisi itu padanya karena menurutnya Hiyoshi adalah pengamat yang baik

Sesekali Hiyoshi menuliskan kesuatu di kertas yang sudah dijepit oleh papan jalan. Walaupun ia diperintahkan untuk mencatat segalanya, yang ia lakukan hanya mencatat yang menurutnya perlu dicatat. Selesai mengamati kesepuluh court pertama, matanya berpindah kesepuluh court lainnya.

Tapi saat sedang mengamati, Hiyoshi melihat court khusus anggota reguler dikerubungi oleh banyak anggota non reguler. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kesana. Rupanya Shishido-Ootori pair hendak melawan Atobe-Oshitari pair. Siapa yang mau melewatkan pertandingan ini. Doubles terkuat Hyotei melawan sang buchou dan tensai.

Pertandingan dimulai. Atobe mengeluarkan serve andalannya. Tannhauser serve. Serve yang belum bisa Hiyoshi kembalikan sampai sekarang. Tepatnya belum ada yang bisa mengembalikannya, sejauh yang Hiyoshi lihat. Begitu juga dengan Shishido mau pun Ootori.

"15-0!"

Senyum terukir diwajah Atobe. Ia kembali mengeluarkan tannhauser serve. Keduanya masih belum bisa mengembalikannya. Hingga serve yang ke-4, tidak ada perubahan. Atobe-Oshitari pair mendapatkan satu point.

Change court. Giliran Ootori yang menunjukkan serve andalannya. Scud serve. Serve dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa mengembalikannya. Tapi kecepatan itu belum bisa ditangkap oleh Atobe mau pun Oshitari. Namun Atobe bisa mengembalikan scud serve yang kedua. Permainan serve pun berakhir.

Tanpa Hiyoshi sadari, ia sudah tidak mengikuti jalannya pertandingan. Matanya terkunci pada sosok Atobe Keigo. Ia mengikuti tiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang buchou.

Dapat Hiyoshi rasakan, tubunya bergetar. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia pernah merasakan getaran dan gemuruh itu sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali ia melihat Atobe bermain tennis. Dua tahun yang lalu. Getaran dan gemuruh itu juga selalu ia rasakan tiap kali melihat Atobe bermain, sama seperti saat ini.

Getaran dan gemuruh itu disebabkan oleh kekaguman Hiyoshi atas keindahan dari permainan Atobe. Sejak pertama kali melihat Atobe bermain, ia sudah terpesona oleh keindahannya. Hingga sekarang pun kekaguman atas keindahan itu belum pernah padam.

* * *

_Benarkah?_

* * *

Kanto Tournament. Singles 3. Atobe Keigo melawan Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Pertandingan yang sangat sengit. Keduanya bertandingan dengan segenap kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Tidak ada keindahan yang terpantul ke mata Hiyoshi pada permainan Atobe. Hiyoshi mengetahui hal itu karena ia tidak dapat merasakan getaran dan gemuruh yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali melihat Atobe bermain.

Saat itu Hiyoshi ingin Atobe berhenti bermain. Ia ingin-

* * *

_"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan." _

* * *

Atobe menang. Menang tanpa ada keindahan yang selalu ia pancarkan.

Hiyoshi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia melihat Atobe yang berjalan ke bench tanpa senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

Dada Hiyoshi terasa panas. Terbakar oleh amarah. Namun amarah itu bukan berasal dari Atobe. Bukan dari Tezuka. Tapi dari-

* * *

_Kau selalu terpesona dengan permainan Atobe kan? _

* * *

"Game set, won by Atobe! 6-1!"

Setelah Kanto Tournament berakhir, Hyotei Tennis Club kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, Hiyoshi bermain satu set pertandingan dengan Atobe untuk mengawali latihannya.

Dan ia dapat membuat satu point di pertandingan itu.

Otak Hiyoshi bahkan belum bisa menerima hal itu dengan baik.

"Omedettou."

Atobe mengusap kepalanya. Senyuman terlukis diwajahnya. Senyuman yang redup saat pertandingannya melawan Tezuka.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan dadanya bergemuruh. Tapi bukan getaran dan gemuruh kekaguman.

Ia bahagia

Ia merasa senang

Tapi... Kenapa?

* * *

_Bukankah aneh jika seseorang ingin menghancurkan hal yang menurutnya indah? Hal yang ia kagumi. Hal yang membuatnya terpesona_

* * *

Kembali, Hiyoshi tidak bisa merasakan keindahan dalam permainan Atobe saat ia bertanding melawan Echizen Ryoma di singles 3 pada National Championship.

Tidak ada sedikit pun keindahan terpantul disana

Amarah yang ia rasakan di Kanto Tournament kembali menguasainya. Malah lebih besar. Dadanya sakit.

Tapi kini Hiyoshi tahu amarah itu ditujukan pada siapa

Dirinya sendiri

* * *

_Sekarang jawab lagi pertanyaanku. Apa tujuan mu bermain tennis, Hiyoshi?_

* * *

Hiyoshi mulai bermain tennis karena terpesona oleh keindahan tennis Atobe

Tapi tujuannya bermain bukanlah untuk mengalahkan Atobe

Tujuannya adalah untuk bisa melihat keindahan itu lebih dekat

Ia ingin menjaga keindahan itu

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia membiarkan keindahan itu redup sesaat

Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi

Ia ingin keindahan itu hidup selamanya

* * *

_"Aku ingin bermain tennis dengan Atobe-buchou."_

* * *

A/N: Huwaaah kapan terakhir kali diriku upload fic~~ Nyahahaha udah lama banget yang jelas.

Yap, ini adalah fic pertama ku YANG KU UPLOAD setelah sekian lama tidak meng upload fic. Hanya dipendam di data C ampe berjamur #lho.

Gimana, bagus kah? Aneh kah? Yah wajarlah kan masih belajar... #ush

Oh ya soal Hiyoshi yang court manager itu, itu gk beneran 8D #hajar Hanya imajinasi ku saja. Sama biar ceritanya bisa jalan dengan baik :9 #takol

Wwww review diterima dengan senang hati~


End file.
